The Fate of a Fox Redux
by prowerboy
Summary: Tails starts to learn the origin of his two mysterious tails gifted and cursed to him. But finding the answer may involve a lost of family, his best friend, and one adventure to discover the truth behind it all. Re-written with simpler and more enjoyable plot, co-written with PenFullofChaos819! Please read and review.


**Hello guys. It has been awhile hasn't it? Let's just say I have been very busy. But when I looked at my first version of this story, I wasn't proud of it. I wanted to redo the story, make it simpler, less dramatic and more improvements. The great news is that I am back with PenFullofChaos819 as my co-writer with this project. Please check out his stories! Without further ado enjoy this first chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story. Everything else pretty much belongs to Sega**

Prologue- When it all started

It was a bright day on the planet of Mobius, a peaceful one at that... Far and wide, people everywhere were eagerly and joyfully preparing for the upcoming Friend and Family day. Indeed, a true sense of harmony could be seen on every face.

Except for those of a fox and hedgehog, who were both locked in a bitter argument.

The two were outside of Tails' house, an orange building resembling a fox-head, after a jog together. The temperature was just right, but sadly their temperaments were not.

"Aww Sonic, please? You have GOT to let me watch the science special seminar on TV." The twin-tailed, 8 year old fox kit whined. Against this, Sonic had just been arguing not to have him up at such an hour.

"No, you need to rest and be in bed Tails. And that's final." The fifteen year-old hedgehog said sternly. Sonic usually wasn't so controlling of what Tails wanted to do, but he felt Tails shouldn't be up that late at his age. It wasn't healthy.

Tails, in reply, did pout a little, as his tails drooped dejectedly. It was unusual for him to be like this, but the fox felt he earned this one night for his hard work.

Sonic, noticing he had depressed the kit, naturally tried his best to make his bro feel better "Maybe another day little buddy. Okay?" He knew that while Tails had his own house, he didn't have cable, thanks to the expensive cost. So on the rarer moments Tails did watch TV, Sonic was his main guy. Yet for protective reasons, Sonic remained unusually picky with what he watched and when.

"Okay Sonic..." The kit replied in a monotone. Having given up trying to change his idol's mind, Tails ran off to his workshop while giving Sonic a quick bye. The fox knew he would be back later. He, Knuckles, and Amy were going to hang out in about an hour, for after all, Friend and Family day was a national celebration on their planet. In fact, it was almost like Valentine's Day, except instead of candy, ice cream was the treat of the day. As the name implies, it also acted as day to commemorate and cherish all close bonds of friendship and…family.

But…Tails didn't know his family. He was abandoned and rejected on Mobius ever since he could remember, due to his mutation, where he got his namesake from. Mutation…or was it genetic? Not that it mattered now of course.

Tails picked up his tails and sighed. They caused him so much trouble in life, but he also appreciated them a bit. But how? How had they come to be? That question, would soon prepare him for a journey he never expected.

_

In the deepness of space, just outside the Planet Mobius, a young fox bearing a single tail was sitting in a ship, waiting to land on the nearby planet. He meanwhile, was taking his time reading the weather condition reports. The fox then chuckled, smiled, and took his crown off of his head. He wouldn't need it; he wanted to blend in with the locals.

'I hope I can succeed in my mission. For you…you are all I care about…'

_

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy were all together at Tails's house. The three boys were waiting for Amy to finish her preparations.

Naturally, Amy was taking her sweet little time, somewhat aggravating the trio in the process.

"Hey Tails, mind giving me the time?" Sonic asked, irritably tapping his foot. Tails checked his wrist-com that he invented for many uses.

"It is quarter til 12.". The fox looked at his two companions. They both seemed fairly impatient. Finally Knuckles broke the silence.

"Seriously, what's holding stalker-chick up? Tch, if she's going to keep dragging her feet, I might as well blow this joi-" . The red echdina's rant was interrupted by a scream from Amy.

Sonic with his heroic instincts ran after her, followed by Tails and Knuckles. They went inside the living room, with the window-door leading to outside. When they saw Amy, she was on the ground pointing at the window.

"Amy, are you okay! What happened?" Tails considerately asked in concern.

"I-I'm fine… But…but s-something's in your backyard! Look!" She shouted, frantically gesturing skyward. One by one, each hero turned to see what had hyper hedgehog so spooked.

The foreign sight was shockingly a spaceship, one equipped with advanced technology years ahead of Mobian standards. Heck, it was even advanced for one with Tails' gifted knowledge. Excited by this dazzling anomaly, the fox was first to approach the alien craft. He couldn't help it, he was curious.

The rest of the party started to walk out the back window-door towards the craft cautiously. Along the way, Amy took her chance to clutch Sonic's arm, which earned her an eye roll from Sonic, who grudgingly let her do so. When was she going to learn that he honestly liked her, but only as a close friend?

Suddenly, the hero halted and said "Stop guys, don't go closer. We don't know what that thing might do." Sonic affirmed. Everyone heeded his warning and waited. At this time, the door popped open. Like a jittery cat Knuckles jumped back nervously, making Sonic and Tails laugh, before hastily hushing themselves.

Contrary to the group's expectations, a fox came out of the ship. He looked like he was in his teens, maybe Sonic's or Knuckles' age. His fur was identical to Tails', except he had one tail, unlike Tails' two. Fearlessly, their otherworldly visitor walked up to the party and took a bow.

"Sorry to drop in unannounced. If you'll pardon my rather rude entrance, what say we skip to the introductions? My name is Kiyoshi Prower."

Amy and Knuckles, not knowing Tails' full legal name didn't get what this meant. But as for Tails and Sonic, they knew all too well. The hedgehog and fox exchanged a look.

"Are…you related to me?" Tails hesitantly asked.

Giving the young kit a warm smile, the older fox proudly announced "But of course I am! How could I disclaim being your big brother?" Kiyoshi then ran to Tails and gave him a strong hug.

Sonic relaxed a little bit, but he was also confused. Something about this stranger bugged him.

Meanwhile, the mysterious fox released Tails from the brotherly hug, and told him "I have come to talk with you about something. I missed you Miles, but I finally found you."

"How did you find me?" Tails asked "And how come I don't know you?"

Knuckles, still edgy from his earlier scare, decided he'd had enough, and so cut the kit off "Whoa, Whoa Whoa! You come here all of a sudden out of some alien spaceship thingy, claiming to be Tails' bro, and don't even explain yourself?" The echidna asked.

Kiyoshi ruffled Tails' hair playfully, causing the child to attach immediately, but did eventually answer the angry echidna "Is there a place I can peacefully discuss my circumstances with you?" the older fox asked the group.  
Amy thankfully took the role of being a nice hostess "Welcome! We have the perfect place for you to come and talk together!" she said cheerfully, politely leading the newcomer indoors.

_

(Later)

The group went to get ice cream, and sat outside by themselves in a corner. Kiyoshi sat next to his little brother and smiled down, which Tails returned gracefully as his tails twirled and wagged happily at his big brother's affection.

Realizing he had best set a good example for Tails' sake, the blue furred hero began introducing everyone "I'm Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog. That bad-tempered knucklehead over there is Knuckles, and, as you know, this little guy is Tails." Sonic sipped his milkshake and laid back. Oh how a hedgehog loved a good milkshake.

"Tails?" Kiyoshi questioned, unaware of his brother's name change. Tails looked down shyly and blushed as he crossed his legs.

"I don't really like my real name much, so I have my friends call me Tails." He looked at Sonic who seemed a little worried.

"No worries then! I will just call you little bro then, if you don't mind." Kiyoshi replied.

This scene caused Sonic's frown to deepen as he grumbled and thought 'Hey, puffy-tailed punk! I was his big brother for YEARS before you brought your yellow butt in the picture, and now he is going towards you? Unbelievable!' Sonic settled on eyeing Kiyoshi suspiciously, but not in a rude way.

"How old are you?" Amy asked out of the blue.

"I am 14 years old. When Tails was born, I was 6 years old. Tails was different from the rest of us in our society, due to his…unusual appendages. Inflamed by their superstitions, the people feared him. Two years later, an accident occurred which caused Tails to be exiled from the planet, by my father…our dad."

Sonic was angry. "So, if you guys hated him so much, why do you want him back?" People being cruel to Tails made him sick.

"Because I want to bring him back home. After we recently found a trace of you still bring alive, due to your unique genetics, I went on this expedition to find you for months. Father also said he wants to apologize, and that neither he nor the people fear you anymore. Truthfully, we both miss you terribly. Please come back with me." Kiyoshi requested.

"And do you think we would let Tails go by his lonesome with some random stranger!?" Knuckles furiously questioned.

"No please! I would love it if you would come to see our fox paradise kingdom. You see, our father is king of the dominion, and we are both princes. I know my father would treat you all comfortably. And of course Tails doesn't have to stay forever. I gladly will live wherever Tails decides to spend his life, with him."

"So wait, Tails is…royalty? Wow! Who would have thought!" Amy's mind wondered with how they would be luxuriously treated.

"...Fine. I want to leave tomorrow." Sonic dictated.

_

That night Kiyoshi watched the science seminar special with his little bro. While he honestly found it rather it almost dull, but still bearable, he endured it for his little brother.

Sonic came down the stairs and gritted his teeth, seeing that Tails was up late. Unable to take it any long, he finally said something.

"Tails you need to lie down, we have to leave early tomorr-" he said as he was interrupted by Kiyoshi, in an unintentionally rude way.

"Please Sonic. He is only eight." He said.

"Which is more the reason he should be asleep!" Sonic spat rudely.

Kiyoshi was starting to get a bit angry too "And life is precious! Let him enjoy life while he has it! He is my little brother!" he retaliated.

Tails turned the TV off and finally did fall sleep, barely heard the conversation. He cuddled his big brother's bushy tail, and clung to it while he slept. Kiyoshi patted his head, and cuddled up with him.

Kiyoshi sighed, and looked away from Sonic, and began to sleep.

Sonic growled. "Damn you." he muttered as he went upstairs to sleep.

**There you have it, the first chapter. PenFullofChaos819, has some seriously awesome ideas and has helped so much with me on this. Thank you! Please leave a review telling me if this is better so far. You might notice some differences such as Kiyoshi and other stuff. The storyline is completely different from the old version so hold your horses. I will put a poll up to see if you enjoy this version more. Until then, best regards from the authors.**

** Prowerboy and PenFullofChaos819**


End file.
